Untouched
by Keziah
Summary: An unseen visitor visits a particular five pages when they are young for one precious, untouched moment... edited 5-26-05!


**A/N: Huge thanks go out to o0-Key-0o for letting me use this idea…the idea is all her brilliance.**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters and the world this story takes place in. I don't even own the idea- o0-Key-0o, a Lord of the Rings author, does. I just own the plot within the idea, my thoughts, and, needless to say, me.**

* * *

The night sky is dark, the only light coming from the full moon and the twinkling stars. I shiver slightly through the black cloak I have acquired before my journey. As I walk throughout the camp, I glimpse knights and pages, all asleep on the ground, some clearly wishing, even while sleeping, that they had never come on this "learning expedition" in the nippy late-fall weather. At last I reach the spot where they lay. These five young pages, one hiding a secret unknown to the others, sleep in a row. I approach the one on the end closest to me first.

Gareth the Younger of Naxen is a large yet friendly-looking youth, his chestnut hair mussed from sleeping. Through his heavy blanket I can see his athletic form that I know will someday prove him useless. I smile sadly at his sleeping form, at the knowledge that the mischievous, active adolescent will someday be doing paperwork instead of border patrols. Due to the fact that my time is short, I move on.

Here sleeps Raoul of Goldenlake. This even larger youth's curly, coal-black hair is hard to see as it blends in with the dark surroundings. Like Gary, I can see Raoul's muscled form despite the blanket that lies upon him. My mind is easy, knowing that he will someday take up a position that will require all of his strength and skill.

In the middle of the five lies a boy with pale skin and coal-black hair. Even without seeing his cobalt eyes, he has already captured my heart. I can feel something powerful, something commanding about Prince Jonathan of Conte, and I know that he will become a marvelous king, one that will not be easily forgotten. His path to that reputation is dotted with enemies and traitors trying to bring him down, but he will prevail.

The next boy I purposely attempt to walk by, but my curiosity draws me to the young Alexander of Tirragen. His dark looks and extraordinary grace are clear to me even when sleeping. I feel a twinge of sympathy for him, but I roughly push it away, telling myself that this future traitor deserves the fate he has been given.

This last coppery haired "boy" is smaller than the rest, but will become a legend outrivaling even the Prince. Unbeknownst to those slumbering beside him, "Alan" of Trebond hides a secret, a secret that, when revealed, will unleash controversy. Already knowing what this mystery is, I smile at the girl in her credible disguise. She is so peaceful during slumber, although I choke back a chuckle when I see not one but THREE dense blankets covering her small form. Alanna's coppery hair is all that can be seen beneath the heavy wrappings, but she sleeps peacefully, her innocence masking the fiery temper and great strength she possesses. I know that she will one day achieve her dreams and become a great warrior. However, all the young girl's valor and fortitude will be needed to reach this lofty destination. With all my heart, I yearn to be able to come back, to see her again in the future, to watch her progress from unknown page to legendary warrior.

Knowing that my time is nearly over, I dash away the lone tear trickling down my cheek and walk to the edge of the clearing. There sits a plump man with gray streaks in his long, shaggy brown hair. He appears to be stargazing, his eyes turned toward the sky.

"You have seen them," he observes.

"Yes, I have. They are so peaceful, so innocent." I reply.

"Will you come back?" Myles of Olau queries.

"I would like to, some day. If I do, you will know when. Farewell, Sir Myles." With that said and one last look at the five pages, I go back to my own world, knowing that I have seen the mighty when they are young and innocent in that one tranquil, perfect moment, untouched, untainted.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Even now, over two years after originally writing this (wow….time flies), I still would like to do a sequel, but we'll see if that ever happens. I urge anyone and everyone to read the original version and its sequels by o0-Key-0o…who is on my favorites list. Anyways…let me know what you think!**


End file.
